The invention relates to a floor-watering system for feeding water to animals, especially small animals such as poultry, which has a water supply line which is associated with several drinking points, and at least one vent in the water supply line which has a venting means.
Floor-watering systems of the type described above are flushed at least when a new flock of animals is accommodated in the housing. The flushing water is introduced in one end of the water supply line under pressure and is discharged at the opposite end of the water supply line. For this purpose, vents which are required for the operation of the floor-watering system have to be shut off individually, so that no flushing water can escape through the vents. Shutting off and closing the vents requires a relatively large amount of time.